Yan Zhaoge
The most talented person in the history, taking not even 200 years to become one of the most important people in the universe, comparable to old monsters from previous eras. He is the main reason that the Taoism World became a power again after the Great Cataclysm. Reincarnations * First Life In his first life, Yan Zhaoge was a normal youth from Earth who happened to possess exceptional talent for cultivation, better than everyone, according to the Heavenly Lord of the Immeasurable. Because of this, he devised a grand scheme and transported Yan Zhaoge from Earth to the Great Thousand Universe and made him the spirit of the Divine Palace's Book Pavilion. * Second Life After his soul left his original body and became the Book Pavilion's spirit, Yan Zhaoge started his second life. With his memories from the first life he thought that he died and was given a second chance in this cultivation world. He learned the most powerful techniques of the Divine Palace and while hiding from the top powerhouses of the Divine Palace he molded his own body but calamity struck before he could use them to create his own legend, as those he had read in his first life. * Third Life After thousands of years, he reincarnated as the son of Yan Di and Xue Chuqing, who happened to look exactly like he did in his first life, and even his name was the same and this was the beginning of his third life. History Eight Extremities World Story World beyond World Story After arriving at the World beyond Worlds, Yan Zhaoge continues to be rampant and heaven defying. After returning from the Territory beyond the Void, Yan Zhaoge finds himself into the enemy's region. He doesn't even think about detouring and just walks home killing all the enemies that block his way. With his Seeing Divinity cultivation level he slaughtered all the Ninth Level Martial Saint cultivators and trampled over the Southern region. This event shocked the entire World beyond Worlds and Yan Zhaoge gained the Exiled Immortal title. Martial Techniques Cultivation Techniques Peerless Heavenly Scripture: * Clear Qi Profound Art * Heaven-Thwarting Mantra * Extreme Yang Scripture * Sacred Heavenly Fire Scripture * Dark Moon Pill Scripture * Xuanwu Fist Scripture * Imperious Ocean Cold Dragon Art * Faceless Devil Scripture Cyclic Heavenly Scripture: * Cyclic Heavenly Seal Yin Yang Heavenly Scripture: * Yin Yang Finger * Taiji Yin Yang Palm Life Creation Heavenly Scripture: * Five Elements Deific Immortal Body Aeon Light Heavenly Scripture (incomplete) Cultivation Body/Bloodline Undergo Qilin Spring Baptism Chapter 111 Refinement via Blood/Qi of True Dragons Chapter 352 Equipment Unique Treasures Other Treasures/Possession Beast Companions Pan-Pan Affiliations Enemies Ye Jing - First antagonist of the story. Childhood friend of Lin Yushao whose he later killed. Slain by Yan Zhaoge. (Ch 97) Xiao Shen - Grandson of Grand Elder of Sacred Sun Clan.Killed by Yan Zhaoge.(Ch 82) Zhao Hao - Reincarnation of Gao Ze one of Martial Saints of Eight Extremeties World.Genius in martial arts and pill refining,later killed by Yan Zhaoge. (Ch 194) Lin Zhou - 'Thunder Rumbling' Young Master of Heavenly Thunder Hall . He also reincarnated three times. First time he died by the hands of Decimating Abyss Organization's attack at the heavenly connection meet. Second time by the hands of flame devils. Third time killed by Yan Zhaoge. (Ch 394) Huang Jie - 'World Illuminating' Young Master of Sacred Sun Clan. Killed by Yan Zhaoge. (Ch 585) Enemies - Sects/Clans Decimating Abyss Organisation Sacred Sun Clan Heavenly Thunder Hall Radiant Light Sect Uncategorized The Five Elements Creation Thunder was ranked amongst the Nine Heavenly Immortal Thunders along with An Instant’s Thunder and the Thunder of Eternal Night, being ranked as the third of those nine which was even higher than those two. This thunder was birthed along with the five elements, possessing the true intent of life creation that never ran dry. The thunder light projected all things within the world, possessing the grand power of the creator of all objects as it existed alongside the splitting of the heavens and earth, containing infinite profundities. Five Elements Creation Thunder to be split into five?” ch 565 Blazing Flame Thunderbolts which stemmed from the Five Elements Creation Thunder. chp 565 Category:Characters Category:Male